Jazz the cat
STAP! This page is incomplete! Jazz belongs to Cleo Kress General Info Age: 19 Full name: Jazz Kosi Animal type: Burmese cat Gender: Girl Alignment: Good Dislikes: Water, Name calling, Obnoxious people, and Sour food Likes: Spicy food, Thunder storms, Samuel, and cartoons Personality Jazz is a perky, optimistic chick that won't take 'no' for an answer. Despite her animal class, She's incredibly clumsy and can be quight a clown. Jazz is the last person you want to tell secrets to, especially since she'll just turn around and broadcast it to the world. Appearance Jazz normally wears her hair down, and her combat gear given to her from M.P.A (Mobian Protection Agency). She wears a red coat to help classify her into her group, the deltas. Jazz wears a simple yellow shirt under the coat with a white stripe down the center, and conductive black pants. Accompanied with her outfit, she has her combat boots and a special headband that Jackle Invented for her. The headband itself acts like a control unit, and contains the brute of Jazz's powers. Abilities ''' Jazz's own body gives off an abnormal amount of electricity, something that was inherited from her original Father. She can manipulate and control this electricity into a weapon of destruction. The only problem is, sometimes her power controls her. The electrical current that Jazz has can sometimes be so strong it can cause massive damage in a short time. If Jazz ever comes in contact with water, she'll immediately burn out and experience a horrible pain. '''BackstoryCategory:FemaleCategory:CatsCategory:GoodCategory:Electric Powers Jazz was born the youngest amongst her sisters, Starla and Jackie. She and her sisters were raised by their original parents for only a short time. You see, The village that the family lived in was raided by Eggman's forces, and hardly anyone survived. Houses were burned, mobians slaughtered, and crops trampled. Only a few were taken for experimental purposes, and Jazz's parents ended up being one of the few. Before the robots broke down the house, Jazz's mother, Saviene, hid the girls under the floor boards. After the smoke cleared from the village, nothing could be heard but the mewing of a kitten. By mere chance, Fury came down the path and discovered the smoldering village. He found only Jazz in the ashes, and took her in. Fury ended up raising Jazz as his adopted daughter, and she eventually grew on him. Childhood was incredibly difficult, especially since Fury's habits don't exactly match up to being kid-friendly. Out of it all though, learning how to talk for Jazz was an extreme difficulty since Fury didn't. Eventually She made a life long friend, Angel, who taught her how to talk, and many other things. As she grew up into her teenage years, her power became increasingly hard to control, and she couldn't even shake someone's hand without shocking them. The M.P.A found Jazz and offered to help her, since then, Jazz and Fury have been agents of the M.P.A for quight sometime. Eventually, they became part of a special ops team called the Delta squad. The team itself was consisted of Jackle, Angel, Samuel, and soon to be others. Though through all these years, Jazz still doesn't know that Fury isn't her real Father. Trivia -Jazz's looks was literately based off of mine. She was originally created to be my fursona, but after awhile she gained a mind of her own! (to some of you it will make sense) -Why a cat? Why such a hyperactive personality? There was more than one thing that inspired Jazz's creation! My pet cat, Cheeto, was the inspiration for Jazz's behavior! -Jazz's birthday is on April the 14th! 'Art' Jazz.png|Jazz and her powers Theme